


Experimental Vapours

by SamGladwinProb



Category: Darkest Dungeon
Genre: BDSM, Choking, F/M, Face Slapping, Feel-good, Floor Sex, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Smut, Vomiting, spitting in mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamGladwinProb/pseuds/SamGladwinProb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plague Doctor learns to trust somebody for the first time in her life. This pays off for her in a big way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimental Vapours

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story that scored me my last girlfriend.

Plague Doctor wasn't an easy girl to date. You'd managed it, though. For three-and-a-half weeks - twenty-four days, exactly - you'd been doing a pretty good job.

Asking her out was tricky, because to start with she thought you were trying to kill her. That wasn't something you took personally, PD took every example of a person approaching her as an attempt to kill her. Once you'd talked her out of the tree she'd scurried into, you broke the ice by expressing your surprise that she'd managed to misidentify the lilies you were carrying as some breed of deathly poisonous flower, given her extensive background in biology. She explained - somewhat huffily, which was rather cute - that her perception had been thrown off on account of her being somewhat startled by your attempt to murder her. You smiled at that, and she tensed up.

You were making fun of her, she declared. You weren't, you reassured her. This was a trick, you were trying to make her look bad so everyone could laugh at her, she accused. Suddenly, you felt very sad. Plague Doctor hadn't picked these suspicions up out of nowhere, they were clearly rooted in something, and that hurt to think about. Plague Doctor wasn't a mean person, and whatever had happened to her that caused her to prickle at the first sign of attention wasn't something she had deserved, you were sure of that.

You felt a sudden very strong urge to give the jumpy little woman a hug. You stopped yourself, because she wouldn't have reacted well to that, but you suddenly had an overwhelming, desperate urge to do something to make her feel better.

"You're a good person, Plague Doctor," you said to her. She stared at you blankly. She was quite pointedly using her featureless mask to conceal whatever reaction she had to hearing this, and it worked well, but the waver in her voice when she opened her mouth to talk gave the game away.

"Why do you always do this?" she asked, and from the way she spoke you could hear the tears welling up in her eyes. "D-do you think it's funny? I know you don't like me, I know nobody likes me, but you always pretend you do, so you can trick me and make me feel worse! I don't care if nobody likes me, j-just leave me alone-"

She pulled her mask down, because the tears were apparently making the lenses fog up. "Just leave me alone. D-don't treat me like a joke."

You really liked Plague Doctor. You really liked her, a whole lot, but it wasn't going to be easy to convince her of that, because for years every time someone told her they really liked her it was so they could pull the rug out from under her and remind her that no, nobody liked her, she was just a weird chemistry freak, all she was good for was the entertainment you could derive from laughing at a girl with no friends. You understood all that, but that didn't make it any easier to express to her that this once, things were different. So you pulled out your trump card.

"I'll let you do experiments on me if you want to," you offered. You could only see half of her face, as she'd only pulled her mask down far enough to expose her eyes - they were an astonishingly pretty pair of eyes - but her expression quite clearly changed to one of confusion.

"I don't understand..." Her tears had dried up. Now she was trying to make sense of you. Plague Doctor was a very curious girl, trying to figure out something she didn't understand would be enough to distract her from anything most of the time. "You ask me to accompany you to a play, or a horse race or something. Then when we get there, all your friends are there and you laugh at me for thinking anyone could like me." PD wasn't currently upset over this, she was matter-of-factly stating what prior evidence had informed her was the way events played out.

"You don't seem like the type of girl who'd enjoy large crowded spaces. I imagined you might enjoy spending time with me more if it was in a somewhat more private setting," you explained. Her eyes widened a little at this, and she hurriedly shoved her mask back over her eyes. You got the impression - purely speculative, of course - that she might be blushing.

"I-I suppose, um... well, so long as you were aware of the risks beforehand..." she stammered, apparently trying to distract herself from whatever she'd been thinking that had made her blush.

"I don't care. I trust you fully, I'd just like to spend time with you," you interjected. She brought her hands up to her mouth so quickly you were momentarily worried she might knock the nose off her mask.

"Uh, v-very good, then! I s-suppose we could do that tomorrow!" she yelped. "Uh, g-good evening! Remember, if this is a trick, I'll eviscerate you!" She turned around very quickly and, before you had a chance to say goodbye (or, indeed, arrange a time and place to meet) she scurried off. You were still holding those lilies. You had thought she'd really like them, lilies were a symbol of death and death was one of the few things you knew she was interested in.

* * * * *

That was three-and-a-half weeks (more specifically twenty-four days) ago. Since then Plague Doctor had operated on you in all manner of strange ways, but just a couple of days ago she'd popped the question whilst fiddling with the tendons in your hand with a pair of tweezers.

"You know, um..." PD was tugging on various parts of your hand and making your fingers move. It wasn't painful, but it was very uncomfortable. "I think maybe, um... Well, we've been spending time together for a while, and I think, ah... you know, if you wanted to... maybe you could have a go at experimenting on me...?" Her gaze immediately dropped to her toes, and even though the mask was on you'd known her long enough that you could tell she was bright red and beaming.

You told her you weren't a qualified practicioner of science, and she stomped her foot and told you that wasn't what she'd meant at all. You asked her to clarify, and she said "forget it". You pressed her, and she pinched down rather hard with the tweezers and said it wasn't important. You sat up, turned to face her and pulled her mask down slightly so you could see her eyes.

"What exactly did you mean by "experiment", love?"

"Um, you know, w-with your... dick...?" She offered an uneasy smile with her eyes. You almost burst out laughing, but you stifled it because you knew if you did she'd cry. Plague Doctor had never had many friends, she was allowed to be a little awkward sometimes. It was cute, anyway, so you weren't going to stop her.

"Plague Doctor, I would be delighted," you told her, and she smiled a great big smile, then pulled her mask down all the way so you could kiss her.

* * * * *

You were in your room at the inn. PD had told you she would have been more comfortable in her room, but you had vetoed it because it smelled and you felt the animal fetuses in jars may have subtracted from the mood. She was sitting on the bed, still in her robe, still wearing her mask, kicking dust around on the floor. She was very nervous.

"So, um..." she mumbled. You weren't sure if staring at her was off-putting or if looking away would be worse. You opted to keep staring, because she was beautiful (even when you could hardly see any of her) and she didn't seem to mind. "What do you want to do with me?"

"Well, what would you like to do?" you asked. She shook her head.

"No, um, you don't understand. I want you to, um... uh..." PD was struggling with her words again. She was clearly getting embarrassed, which wasn't what you wanted, so to ease the mood you stepped over to her and placed your fingers between the mask and her face. She hushed up. She was either terrified or awestruck. You slid the mask up over her head, and by the way she was staring straight into your eyes, her mouth agape, you could tell her silence was stemming from the fact that she was quite enraptured by you. You placed the mask carefully down on your bedside table, then turned back to her and kissed her.

It was a sweet kiss, you started slow but gradually your hands moved from caressing her cheeks to forming fists in her short black hair, to pulling her as close as you could and you got lost in the kiss, for a moment your hotel room disappeared and you were in a void empty of anything but Plague Doctor. She let out a moan, and you tilted her head so you could slip your tongue into her mouth. Her own tongue darted about it eagerly, making faint traces of contact all over it. You could tell she was excited. You mustered up your resolve and pulled away, because you would have spent hours kissing otherwise, and there was so much more you wanted to do with her.

You took a second to stare at Plague Doctor, and you didn't regret doing it, because she was truly beautiful. Her features had a weary air about them, but her eyes were always wide and attentive, they were the most striking, vivid shade of green you'd ever seen. She had surprisingly full lips for someone so thin-featured, and her nose was small and round, not long and pointy like the one on her mask at all. Her hair was cut in a very unique way, it was only a little longer than Highwayman's and much messier, it seemed as unkempt and unrestrained as the thoughts in the head it was covering. Maybe if you asked a man to describe the perfect woman he wouldn't describe Plague Doctor, but to you she was perfect. It dawned on you that that could well mean that you loved her.

PD seemed to like the way you were looking at her. She closed her eyes and smiled, not that broad nervous grin but a smaller, more genuine thing. That was a smile of happiness, and it wasn't something she let you see on her often. Her eyes still closed, that euphoric smile still on her face, Plague Doctor lifted her arms up above her head.

Words didn't always come easy to Plague Doctor, but you had developed a gift for understanding what she meant by her various alternatives to speech, and on this occasion her meaning couldn't have been clearer. You set to work on the various buckles and buttons fastening the layered robe to Plague Doctor's body. Carefully, after some work, you succeeded in removing her cowl, shoulder-pads, belt and gloves, and when that was done, you took Plague Doctor's hands in your own and gently pulled her to her feet. She lifted her hands above her head again, and you crouched and took hold of the hem of PD's robe.

You savoured the feeling of disrobing Plague Doctor for the first time, because you knew you'd never forget this moment for as long as you lived. You raised your hands, slowly, your fingers brushing against her shins, then her thighs, then her hips. You were still crouching, so her private parts were approximately level with your eyeline when you uncovered them. You had to stop for a second, because you were taken aback by how special this moment felt. Plague Doctor was the girl of your dreams, and this was the first time you'd ever been so intimately close to her.

PD grumbled a little. She was getting self-conscious, evidently she wasn't entirely comfortable with you staring at her bush. "Sorry I'm not all smooth down there like your tavern wenches..." Rather than verbally reassuring her, you planted a quick kiss on her patch of hair, to illustrate that you didn't mind it one bit, and she gasped. You knew she'd never had a person that close to her nethers before. To avoid the risk of making her any more uncomfortable, you straightened your legs, pulled her robe up all the way and tugged it off her entirely, then laid it to rest on the floor. Then you turned around and got your first proper look at your courting-mate.

Plague Doctor was a scrawny woman. "Slender" didn't do her frame justice, she was scrawny. Her ribcage was visible through her skin, her stomach was nearly concave and her breasts were small and flat (though not absent, you were pleased to note; certainly not). You couldn't tell whether or not her thighs were wider than your biceps. Her skin wasn't perfect, nor were the state of her nails, but she was. Plague Doctor, in her own way, in spite of the imperfections, was absolutely perfect. Again, you had that sneaking suspicion that this might be what it meant to love somebody. There was a wench downstairs taking care of her business, she had breasts the size of actual melons and thighs you couldn't wrap your arms around, but you wouldn't trade your Plague Doctor for four of her. Your Plague Doctor.

She had noticed the way you were gazing at her, of course, but this time she didn't seem to mind. Reading body-language and facial cues wasn't an art that came naturally to PD, but she could recognize when a person was looking at her with disgust, and hence could determine that that wasn't what was happening here. She smiled that blissful, eyes-closed smile again. She'd been holding her hands in front of her, wringing them nervously, but she wasn't afraid any more, and she moved them behind her back so that you could see all of her. She was, you confirmed, absolutely lovely.

"Um, y-you should sit down," she said. "There's something I've wanted to do for you... uh, f-for a long time."

* * * * *

You had disrobed as well (not wanting PD to feel like the odd woman out) and were sitting on the edge of your bed. Plague Doctor was on her knees in front of you. There was something captivating about the way she was looking up at you, with her wide eyes and nervous little smile. She opened her mouth to explain, paused and then scowled and shook her head. Too embarrassing. She'd rather just demonstrate.

You were erect, of course. PD glanced down at it and giggled. It wasn't a mocking giggle, it was an excited one. It was very clear that she wasn't repulsed by your manhood.

Placing her hands on your thighs to steady herself, PD leaned forward and placed her tongue on the tip. She held it there for a second, then looked up at you. Plague Doctor had a very pretty tongue, you realized. It was small, round at the end and very pink. You'd never put much thought into tongues before, but hers was a lot of fun to look at.

Plague Doctor closed her eyes, then opened her mouth wide and slid her head down onto your shaft. Her tongue, her beautiful tongue, ran along the underside and you gasped. For a first-timer, she was very good at this. She didn't come back up right away, though, which you assumed was her inexperience showing. Most girls would ease it in and out until they got bored or their jaw started to hurt, but Plague Doctor slid your cock into her mouth as far as she seemed able to - an impressive length, all things considered, the tip of her nose was nearly touching your own hairs - and then held it there. She seemed uncomfortable, she was shaking a little and coughing, but after nearly twenty seconds she pulled up, and a mouthful of spit ran out of her mouth and down her chin.

Plague Doctor was gasping for air. You hoped she wasn't putting herself through anything uncomfortable because she thought that was what you wanted, but when she caught her breath she looked at you and smiled. Licking her lips, she put her mouth on you again, and this time she mumbled something. You told her you couldn't hear her, and she grumbled and grabbed one of your hands and put it on her head. She slid her head down again, this time even further, and you felt as though you might have caught her drift. You pressed down on the back of her head, holding her down there, and you started easing yourself in and out a little, gently. When she gagged again, you took her by the hair and pulled her up, and she squealed, but not in an entirely unhappy manner. You decided - aloud - that you and Plague Doctor had better discuss some boundaries before you went any further.

* * * * *

"I, uh, I like to be shoved around. And hit, and, um... for fellows to be rough with me, in general terms. I really like that." Plague Doctor was sitting next to you on the bed, staring at her toes. She was fidgeting. She was either uncofortable with speaking so openly about her interests or she was ashamed of them, or likely a mixture of both. You put an arm around her shoulders and she shivered - the skin-on-skin contact clearly wasn't something she was fully used to yet - and turned her head to look at you. Something about the way you were looking at her pacified her a little, and she continued.

"I want you to do filthy things to be. I need to be, um... I need to be treated like a whore. You have to call me names, and spit on me, a-and, uh, piss on me, if you want to..." PD tried to look away again, and you grabbed her by the chin and turned her head yourself, forcing her to look at you. Plague Doctor bit her lower lip. You taking control like that was clearly exciting her. You capitalized.

Taking hold of her by the hair again, you pulled PD into a kiss. She moaned, straight into your open mouth, and that got you so worked up you started touching yourself without thinking. You came to your senses and realized that wasn't fully enterprising, given what you had at your disposal. Your lips still firmly pressed against hers, your left hand holding her immobile by the hair, you took Plague Doctor by the wrist and pulled her hand onto your cock.

When her palm made contact with your shaft, she clasped her fingers and squeezed down, like she wanted to make sure everything was real, like this was all really happening. Apparently the hard thing between her fingers did a good enough job of anchoring her, as a second later she started running her hand up and down the shaft. Ecstasy, good sensations started spreading up into your body, and you pulled PD's head away for a second so you could look her in the eyes. She looked back at you, that look of bliss flashing across her face again, and apparently your good looks were distracting her because her hand's movement slowed to a halt.

In that instant, you had a moment of clarity and realized that if you spent this whole session thinking about what Plague Doctor wanted you to do, you wouldn't be doing what she wanted you to. Letting your animal instincts take control wasn't something you were fully used to doing - not least of all in moments of intimacy - but that might well be what led you to fruition on this occasion. You decided to give it a go. You slapped Plague Doctor across the face, hard.

"Keep going," you said, sternly. She met your gaze again and nodded. Her mouth had dropped open a little. She was shocked, but judging by the intensity with which she was staring at you, combined with the enthusiasm with which she resumed her task, it didn't seem like it was a bad shock. PD let out a quiet little moan and twitched her chin forward slightly. She wanted a kiss. You had to be the one to instigate it, though. PD didn't want to be in control, she wanted to be kissed.

You stood up, and she shrunk inward a little, either out of fear or anticipation. Again, it seemed as though she was feeling a mixture of both. You placed a hand on her shoulder - not a reassuring one - and then shoved her roughly onto her back on the bed. Crawling on top of her, you placed a thumb on the front of her neck, directly below her chin, took a second to savour the mixed delight and fear in her eyes, and then squeezed. Her breath became very sharp and hushed, her eyes half-lidded and her hips started writhing, up and down and to both sides. You leaned down and granted her that kiss, and you weren't sure if she even noticed or not, so enraptured she was by that hand around her throat. Plague Doctor needed more. She reached up with one hand, took hold of you by the wrist and pushed your hand into her neck even tighter, and any worries you'd had about being too aggressive faded away. You had to teach her that she wasn't the one who decided how you treated her, though.

With your free hand, you grabbed PD by the wrist and pinned her hand above her head. Her other hand had been splayed out to the side, and struggling, she lifted it to paw faintly at the hand around her throat. You let up for a second and she took in a deep breath, then coughed. You wanted to make sure she wasn't afraid you were hurting her out of malice, so you craned your neck and popped a quick little kiss on the top of her head. She was still taking deep, rapid breaths, but her open mouth closed into a little smile at that. Having made sure she was okay, you gave her another sharp slap across the cheek, then another cautious one on the other side with the back of your hand. Her head rocked and she gasped again, but when your fingers came to rest on her face she planted a little kiss on the back of your hand. Plague Doctor was very cute. You treated her to another kiss on the forehead.

"Hey, spit in my mouth," she said. She opened wide, and you did as she said. She swallowed it, then beamed again. You told her she was a good girl, and her smile got even wider, and her hips started grinding uselessly against the air again. You asked her if she was ready for you to fuck her, and she nodded with such excitement she nearly broke your nose with her head. Taking hold of her free hand and pinning it above her head with your left, you reached behind you and placed your right hand between her legs to check and see if she was telling the truth. Judging by the stickiness that had collected between Plague Doctor's thighs, she was. You slipped a finger inside her, then a second one with ease. Never been fucked before and you could get two fingers in her without any difficulty, she must be a proper little whore, you told her. She gasped, then nodded again.

You started to fuck Plague Doctor with your fingers. She moaned and squirmed around a lot, begged you not to stop, please, don't stop, and you picked up the pace, feeling her get even wetter around your fingers. You pulled out, suddenly, and then shoved your fingers into her open mouth. She sucked on them desperately, clearly not repulsed by the taste of her own arousal, and when she'd cleaned you off you pulled your fingers out and wiped the spit off in her messy hair. She gasped again, opening her mouth very wide, and then her whole body started shaking. This, it seemed, was the kind of thing she'd been after.

"O-on the f-f-floor," she whispered, struggling to form words with her mouth. You agreed. Pulling her up to her feet by the hair, you forced Plague Doctor down onto her knees, then tugged her head sharply forward. She fell onto her stomach and lay there, still, her limbs splayed where they fell, waiting for you to decide what you were going to do with her next. You'd already decided. You were ready to take her.

You placed a bare foot into her back and pressed down. She let out a long moan. Being stepped on was evidently something she was really keen on. If you weren't so desperate to fuck her, you might have taken an extra few seconds to savour that, but in that moment you needed her, badly. Dropping down on top of her, you dipped your head and kissed her on the side of the neck, then placed a quick bite on her shoulder, then a little one on her earlobe. Plague Doctor started squirming again and you planted a hand on the back of her head and then pushed down, pressing her face into the floor and putting a stop to her unwanted movement. You needed her to hold still at least long enough for you to get your cock in her.

"Open your legs, cunt," you ordered, and she did as she was told, spreading them as wide as she could. The little minx was almost doing the splits lying down, you noted. You'd have to test out her flexibility some other time. Right now, though, you just wanted to take care of business.

After a quick sharp tug on her hair which made her yelp in a very enjoyable way, you took your hand off her head and pulled her arms behind her back with it, then pinned them there. You used your free hand to guide your tip into her wet opening. The second your genitals made contact Plague Doctor moaned, loudly, and then she let out an animal scream of pleasure when you thrust into her. That wouldn't do, people were trying to sleep. Your hand now free to do as it pleased, you reached up and wrapped your fingers around Plague Doctor's face, covering her mouth with your palm. You fucked her, thrusting into her very hard and very fast, and she let out the cutest little muffled moans, only the faintest of sounds escaping your palm.

The pleasure was incredible. Plague Doctor loosened up easily - you had a suspicion she may have climaxed before you had even initially penetrated her - but her flower felt like one that had never been fucked before, and it was amazing. Hot, sharp little breaths and even the occasional moan were escaping your mouth into her ear, and when Plague Doctor heard you moan for the first time you felt her plant a series of little kisses on your hand. That girl was really too sweet. This, you decided, confirmed your theory that you were deeply in love with her. That was something you should consider later, though, this really wasn't by any means the time.

Sliding your thumb slightly, you covered up PD's nose along with her mouth, cutting off her airways completely. She'd been drawing in deep breaths, the intense sex was clearly exhausting her, and now with her breathing wholly restricted she started to move in a rather panicked manner, her whole body writhing in desperation. After a few seconds you moved your thumb, granting her a couple of deep breaths, and then you covered her nose again, the rhythmic pounding of your hips on her rear never slowing for a second.

PD had "finished" multiple times now. You could feel her leaking - actually leaking - around your cock. You were making a terrible mess of the floorboards, certainly. You'd have to remember to clean that mess up after you were done (using your girlfriend's tongue, of course). The poor girl was completely drained, there wasn't a shred of energy left in her body. You realized, with a rush of delight, that you could do whatever you wanted with her.

You stopped thrusting for a second and moved your hand. PD gasped in a number of desperate, grateful breaths. She tried to smile, you could see the corners of her mouth twitching, but she didn't even have the energy for that, the poor thing. You kissed her quickly on the cheek, making sure she knew all you wanted was to make her happy, and then pulled yourself to your feet - with considerable effort, the strenuous physical activity had taken more out of you than you'd thought - and then, after taking a moment to steady yourself and make sure you had your balance, you pushed her over with your foot, rolling her onto her front.

You bent over and grabbed Plague Doctor by the hair once again. When you pulled her into a sitting position, you were the one doing all the pulling, her arms were hanging uselessly at her sides. The sharp pain made Plague Doctor breathe a little more quickly, but truly only a little - she didn't even have the strength to moan or gasp. Even once she was sitting up you kept a tight grip on her hair, because you weren't sure she had either the energy or the wherewithall to stay upright under her own power. Her mouth was hanging open already, and you pried it open a little wider using your thumb, then placed the head of your cock on her tongue.

Weakly, sluggishly, Plague Doctor started dragging her tongue around the head of your member. This wasn't what you had been planning, but the little harlot was clearly having fun, so you didn't have the heart to stop her. Barely the strength to sit up, but PD was still doing everything she could to bring you pleasure. What a sweet, sweet girl. Clearly, you'd have to reward her. You'd reward her the best you could.

Your cock was slick with her cum. One hand steadying Plague Doctor by the hair, you took the other and placed it firmly on the back of her neck. Pushing down hard with this hand and simeltaneously forging forward with your hips, you slid your shaft deep into Plague Doctor's mouth, deeper than you had previously. The head of your cock entered her throat, and she coughed, gagged, started wretching. She was shivering, weakly, and her hands came up to paw softly at your thighs. She couldn't fight you off even if she wanted to, you realized, and for a second you were quite afraid of yourself, but the way she dug her nails into her palms, the captivated way she was gazing up at you, that now-familiar mixture of terror and insatiable excitement making her eyes glitter, reassured you that this was exactly what she had wanted from the very beginning. Plague Doctor tried to pull away, unsuccessfully, and her breath sharpened even more. At last, she let out one long, strangled, final moan and then emptied the contents of her stomach all over herself.

* * * * *

"Thank you."

You'd cleaned yourselves up and were lying in bed together. You weren't wearing anything, but she'd changed into a soft little white nightgown. She looked precious (though, in your opinion, not as good as she had when she'd been wearing nought but her own vomit). You'd been cuddling in silence, but she had pulled away so she could look you in the eyes while you talked. Looking you in the eyes seemed to keep her stable, interestingly, considering how before just a few days ago you didn't think she'd ever made eye contact with you before.

"That was... really good. Thank you so much."

You told her she didn't have to thank you. You'd enjoyed it too. She shook her head, though, and then fixed you with a very intense look.

"You know, back in school, um... they told me I was bad, for having impure thoughts like those. I actually asked a teacher to cane me once, they locked me in an empty classroom and left me there all day." Plague Doctor giggled. "I didn't think I was ever going to find someone who would actually be willing to treat me like that. Even now, now that it's happened, it feels kind of unreal, like a dream or something... Maybe I was playing with chemicals and I accidentally brewed a hallucinogen even I couldn't recognize." She laughed again, this time a real chuckle, and you felt a smile creep across your face. You'd always known Plague Doctor was good, but you had no idea she was sweet, too. Plague Doctor was afraid to show her feelings around people, but she had them all the same. She loved to laugh just like anyone else, it was just that she'd learned not to from people who weren't worth nearly as much as she was. It was a real shame, too.

Plague Doctor's laugh was beautiful.


End file.
